His Heart
by Hakhin
Summary: It was funny, because even though he fought many enemies and many monsters, nothing could ever rise above her. Sora/Kairi


_**A/N: **It's not a very long story, and it's actually the first Kingdom Hearts story I've ever written. I've always been a Sora/Kairi fan, but I just never got around to writing a story for that couple, so anyway, here it is. Enjoy. _

_---  
_

The moonlit sea stretched far beyond the horizon, eating into the sky. Along it danced the sparkling twilight that made him sigh and smile briefly. The island was quiet now, peaceful, just how it was once a long time ago. Before the battles; before the war, before the darkness.

He was now a free man, a free soul to live the rest of his days in the absence of darkness and only the presence of light. It was in his heart now, the past, the memories, the battles. The keyblade still came at his summon, and sometimes he would use it to fight off creatures. But most of the time it would stand at his side, always waiting, always ready to fight a new enemy.

It was his responsibility now, to keep the world in line, to make sure darkness did not seep out from the depths of where it lay. It was his authority that kept it all in order, and most probably will until the day he parts from this world. And maybe; maybe the darkness will never return again, or maybe they will, but if they do, he'll be ready and so will everyone else.

He looked down at the horizontal keyblade in his hands. He held it's hilt, carefully studying the curves and corners of the specially crafted keyblade. It was magnificent, beautiful in its pinnacle of a battle. It shown through all darkness, and fought of all enemies. It was his most prized keyblade, Oblivion.

Its black colour made it somewhat comforting, and ironic, seeing as he was facing enemies of the dark. But it served his purpose and was loyal to his call. It fought the many enemies, and protected those who were deemed closest to his heart. He saved the world with it, and for that he would treasure this weapon forever.

His thoughts drifted to his friends, the ones who he fought to save and protect. They were with him now, in his heart and beside him. They were back home; he was back home, just where they all were meant to be in the first place. But things were different now; they weren't just three kids on Destiny Island. They weren't the kids with dreams, hopes and wishes. They were the three who fought and saved this world. They restored it back to how it once was, filled with light and no darkness. They were the heroes that would always be remembered.

And as for him, there was still one thing that didn't change. His love for _her. _No, that will never change. It will only grow, and become stronger in its own unique way.

Sometimes, when he thinks about it, the door didn't just appear. It appeared because he stretched his love out to her. Because when he read her letter, and read each word, he remembered their promise. And that was why it appeared, because he wanted to go back to her. To fulfil his promise to her.

That was the main reason why he ventured into the other worlds. To save her, and bring her back home.

"Sora?"

He turns his head, his eyes coming to rest on that being that made his heart skip many beats and his soul freeze entirely. It was funny, because even though he fought many enemies and many monsters, nothing could ever rise above her. Nothing could ever come close to the uneasiness he felt when he was around her. And it wasn't a bad uneasiness, but rather a feeling of complete utter lost.

"What are you doing?" she asks, her tone slightly questioning yet mischievous. Her head tilts a little to the side, and her eyes are still peering at him as if waiting for his answer.

He swallows slightly and regains his composure, then says, "Watching the sea."

She smiles lightly to him before making her way through the water until she stood beside him. He watched her as she watched the ocean.

She was truly breath taking, beautiful as the moonlight touched her pale skin. Her eyes glimmered with the starlight, and her smile never left her carefully curved face. He breathed in before tucking a runaway strand of her red silky hair behind her ears. He didn't lower his hand as she turned to smile at him. Instead he slipped his palm against the other side of her cheek and stared longingly into her eyes.

"Thank you, Kairi," he says softly as he brushes his thumb against her cheek.

He feels her arms coming to hold his other hand and he sighs a little when their hands touch. "For what?" she asks.

He stares at her for a little longer, her expression growing uneasy as the night wore on. He brought her close to him as he threw his arms around her. It was the tightest hug he had ever given her and after that whole adventure, he wanted her to know that even though there were battles and wars, he was back now and he was never leaving her alone again.

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "For everything."

"Sora," she says softly between his spiky hair.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you too."

His brows tighten into a questioning gaze as he draws back and looks at her. "For what?" he asks.

She shakes her head and says, "Saving me silly."

He laughs lightly at her irony; he didn't save her for her thanks or for her appreciation. He saved her because he loved her.

He saved her, because she was his heart.

His Kingdom Heart


End file.
